vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliff Unger
Summary Clifford "Cliff" Unger is a United States Army Special Forces captain who was shot dead after learning that that Bridges have no intention of treating his comatose wife, and after attempted to reclaim custody of his son to rescue him from experimentation as a Bridge Baby. Following his death, he became beached in a restless search for his "BB" as the "Combat Veteran". Unlike a normal Beached Thing, Cliff was allowed to maintain his personality and intelligence, and is linked to a strand field, a collective of beaches that are created when a large number of people die without moving on, which takes the form of perpetual battlefields in different places and times throughout history. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons. High 7-A with Environmental Destruction Name: Clifford "Cliff" Unger, Captain Unger, The Mysterious Soldier, The Combat Veteran Origin: Death Stranding Gender: Male Age: 30s to 50s Classification: Human, Soldier, Beached Entity, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance (Could locate Sam), Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid. Able to regenerate from being shot in the head), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Produce and strongly connected to chirallium which is not affected by the passage of time, humans could not perceive chirallium before the barrier between life and death weakened due to chirallium existing in a different dimension), Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Portal Creation, and Time Stop (Can create a supercell storm accompanied with timefall rain that leads to different beaches with no flow of time. The droplets of timefall rapidly ages the first solid surface they touch), Limited Electricity Manipulation and Limited Magnetism Manipulation (His presence can cause power outrages and electromagnetic interference. The compass on his uniform occasionally spins wildly), Creation and Weapon Creation (Can create weapons, equipment, and even cigarettes and a business suit), Reality Warping (The beaches are based on battlefields with large casualties, and are influenced by his consciousness and consciousness of the casualties), Necromancy and Summoning (Can create and command skeletal soldiers), Fire Manipulation (Can transform himself into fire, surround his skeletal soldiers with fire, and shoot fire blasts), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Teleported Die-Hardman out of Amelie's beach, and teleported Sam out of his beach. Can also teleport by transforming into fire), Explosion Manipulation (With grenades and rocket launchers), Madness Manipulation (Type 1) and Radiation Manipulation (His presence increases chiral density, which causes madness and even death with overexposure), BFR (Can teleport people into other dimensions), Resistance to: Time Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Timefall has no effect on him), and Fire Manipulation (Casually walked through a sea of fire) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Sam), higher with weapons. Large Mountain level with Environmental Destruction (Can create a supercell storm that acts as a portal to different beaches. Partially sustains beaches with perpetual battlefields in different times and locations such as in WW1, WW2, and Vietnam) Speed: Supersonic movement speed with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Sam) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Sam), Unknown with Supercell Storm (Can easily send sperm whales flying) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from Sam) Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Sam) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with fire blasts and Grenades, hundreds of meters with Assault Rifle and Rocket Launcher. Tens of kilometers with Supercell Storm Standard Equipment: Tactical Gear, Night-Vision Goggles, Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Grenades Intelligence: Gifted. Cliff is experienced as a special forces captain, and was instrumental for his unit to survive deadly situations they shouldn't have time and time again. Weaknesses: Reluctant to hurt people. Obsessed to find his son. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Death Stranding Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Madness Users Category:Radiation Users Category:BFR Users